


KuroTsuki One-Shots

by Reunicornlady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry., M/M, These are so dumb, mentioned oikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reunicornlady/pseuds/Reunicornlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kuroo always do dumb shit together in their shared apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KuroTsuki One-Shots

Kuroo tiredly got up from his shared bed with his boyfriend Kei after hearing a loud, dinosaur like screech from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 3:30 in the morning. He yawned loudly and walked to the kitchen.  
When he got to the kitchen, the sight he saw was simply beautiful. Kei was sitting on the counter almost crying because there was a huge ass spider on the ground. The spider wasn't pretty though. It looked like it was as big as his palm.  
" K-Kuroo, help me! " Scratch that, he actually was crying. Kuroo knew he needed to save his lanky lover but that spider was huge. He stood there contemplating what to do. He could get Iwaizumi who lived next door. He would be grumpy now though. Ushijima lived downstairs, if he hurried he could get him.  
Before he could make his decision, the death bug most call a spider started crawling towards him. For such a big spider it was fast! Kuroo screamed and ran to join Kei on the counter. Kei immediately hugged Kuroo tightly, hiding his face in his chest.  
There was a knock at the door. God Kuroo hoped that was Iwaizumi. " Okay, Kei, I'm gonna go get the door. You stay right here. " Kei nodded, probably too scared for his goddamn life to speak.  
Kuroo speed walked towards the door of their apartment and was filled with a feeling of relief. Standing on his doorstep was none other than Iwaizumi. " Why are you two screaming at 3:30 in the morning? It's not one of your weird sex things is it? " Iwaizumi looked so tired that Kuroo thought he wasn't thinking about what he was talking about. Well there was that one time but they both agreed to never talk about it!  
Kuroo chuckled nervously " We have an issue.." Before Iwaizumi could ask any questions, Kuroo grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen.  
Kei once again let out a dinosaur screech because the spider just so happened to be climbing up the counter towards him. Kuroo let go of Iwaizumi's wrist but he turned around and almost left " Wait Iwaizumi what are you doing!? "  
" FUCK THAT! " Iwaizumi yelled, slamming the door as he left the apartment. Kuroo picked up Kei from the counter and set him on the dining table. He suddenly remembered that Kiyoko was a few apartments down. She didn't seem like one to be scared of spiders.  
" Okay, stay there. if the spider from hell comes near you go to the bedroom. " Kuroo kissed Kei softly on the cheek.  
Kei nodded " O-Okay. Make sure you hurry back. "  
Kuroo ran over to Kiyoko's apartment that she shared with Nishinoya. The bedhead knocked on the door loudly. So loudly that it seemed like he was being chased by a murderer and he needed to get away as fast as possible. Well that wasn't that far from the truth. There was a huge spider in his apartment tormenting his boyfriend.  
Kiyoko finally answered the door. " What is it Kuroo-san? " Kiyoko was in nothing but one of Nishinoya's T-shirts and some shorts.  
" I have an issue at my apartment. Kei is kinda stuck on the dining table crying. " Kiyoko understood the issue immediately and went to go grab a can of hairspray. This wasn't the first time this happened after all.  
The two black-haired adults made it back to Kuroo's apartment and Kei was curled up into a ball and sobbing loudly. He felt so bad for his blond boyfriend. But Kiyoko would save him.  
The ravenette calmly sprayed the huge demon spider with hairspray until it was banished back to hell. Kiyoko sighed and said " I'm just going to leave this here incase there are anymore hell bugs."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! ( Wish I did tho ) just throwing that out there ;) )


End file.
